Tiempo Al Tiempo, Brujita (One-Shot) (Kolvina-Kovina)
by Angelito Bloodsherry Malfoy
Summary: (AU) Son dos bombas a punto de estallar, divertidos, únicos, apasionados pero al mismo tiempo contradictorios. No saben lo que quieren ni cuando lo quieren. Tanto Kol como Davina necesitan madurar, pero, el dicho, "tiempo al tiempo" ¿les servirá de algo? "Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto "Los Originales" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons""


**Título:** Tiempo al tiempo, brujita

**Pairings:** Kol &amp; Davina

**Rating:** +16

**Sinopsis:** Son dos bombas a punto de estallar, divertidos, únicos, apasionados pero al mismo tiempo contradictorios. No saben lo que quieren ni cuando lo quieren. Tanto Kol como Davina necesitan madurar, pero, el dicho, "tiempo al tiempo" ¿les servirá de algo? (AU)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de las series de televisión TVD y TO, y por lo tanto de sus respectivos creadores.

**N/A:** Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto "Los Originales" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

* * *

**_ Tiempo Al Tiempo, brujita..._**

* * *

_Septiembre. 2014_

El peor mes para una estudiante de secundaria como Davina, corrió sin rumbo fijo por lo que le parecieron horas, la escuela a donde asistía estaba a la vuelta de la esquina pero se le hacía imposible alcanzar su destino sin llegar tarde, ¿cómo era posible que no se hubiera levantado a tiempo?

Ah si, estaba hablando por chat con Nate, qué estúpida había sido al pensar que aunque se acostara a las tres y media de la mañana se levantaría con las fuerzas suficientes para empezar el nuevo curso, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Ni el despertador había podido con ella.

Se recogió su larga melena castaña con una coleta mientras peleaba por las calles para llegar a su destino, con la boca ocupada y con ambas manos concentradas en su cabello es cuando recuerda que le falta algo.

Cinco minutos.

Se queda quieta, ganándose un par de insultos de la gente que está a su alrededor, no tiene la mochila, sus libros, su agenda, su carpeta, todo está en su casa. Con los ojos como platos corrió en dirección contraria a la escuela, iba a llegar tarde pero tampoco era plan de llegar temprano sin sus cosas, ¿no? ¿con qué cara miraría a su profesor Elijah? No, ni de coña iba a entrar sin nada bastante eran los insultos que le lanzaban los populares cada vez que ella sacaba buenas notas o llegaba puntual o simplemente estaba ahí para sus profesores.

Davina Claire a su corta edad de quince años era la alumna favorita para todos los profesores, una alumna modelo, su tutora del año pasado, Genevieve le había dicho infinidad de veces que en vez de estar en primer año debería estar cursando los últimos años de instituto, era demasiado inteligente e intuitiva para estar en secundaria.

Pero era una alumna de secundaria con buenas notas y con muy mala reputación para los demás alumnos, si eso le añadías superar un par de cursos sería su infierno personal por eso se había negado rotundamente a superar un par de cursos.

Nunca.

Giró en la última calle, ya estoy al lado de mi casa pero, se queda quieta al reconocer las figuras de Klaus Mikaelson y su novia Rebekah. Si antes había dicho que los alumnos la odiaban esos dos la despreciaban a muerte, ¿qué hacían en esa parada? ¿es que no tenían clase?

Oh, ellos estaban en el último año tenían clases pero más tarde.

Mierda.

Apretó los puños y respiró hondo con los ojos cerrados dio un par de pasos quedando al descubierto para esos dos hijos de puta, ninguno le dijo nada y armándose de valor cruzó la calle hasta su casa, le quedaban un par de pasos, sacó las llaves y la ilusión se vió reflejada en sus ojos hasta que oyó sus voces.

\- Pero, mira esto, nuestra nerd favorita -el acento británico de Klaus le dio un escalofrío, amaba el acento pero odiaba lo que el chico decía o hacía, se quedó rígida cuando en su subconsciente estaba gritando todo lo que su boquita no se atrevía a decir, apretó los puños, clavándose las llaves en la palma de su mano.

\- Oh amor, será mejor que la dejes, oh -silencio, malo- Pero si va a llegar tarde la friki, ¿qué pasa cariño esos profes tuyos no van a regañarte? ¡Que suerte tiene!

La pareja rió a carcajadas y Davina sintió cada risa como una puñalada en su espalda, solo tenía que correr un poco más para alcanzar su casa pero no lo hizo, por primera vez, optó por defenderse, no llevaba un año pisoteada para continuar así. Quería que este año fuera diferente, desde que comenzó el verano llevaba pensando que hacer y qué no hacer para tener más amigos o para hacerse conocer como Davina no como la "favorita" o algo así.

Giró sobre sus talones, cruzada de brazos los miró firmemente. Ese gesto tuvo que ser divertido para ellos dos porque comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

\- Iros a la mierda analfabetos de papá y mamá -gritó furiosa al ver, que por tercera vez, se reían de ella, pero tan rápido como dijo esas palabras se arrepintió al ver la mueca de desagrado y odio que se dibujó en sus rostros, pero se mantuvo firme, ella ya no temía a nadie era muy capaz de defenderse- ¿Qué pasa? ¿¡Es que no tienen lengua!?

Klaus calló un segundo, miró por todos lados y con una sonrisa maquiavélica en sus labios rompió las distancias entre ella y él. Klaus Mikaelson era mucho más alto y musculoso que muchos chicos de su edad incluso aparentaba la edad adulta cuando tan solo tenía dieciocho años y eso era suficiente para imponer, pero la mirada asesina que le cargó fue aún peor. Davina, inconscientemente retrocedió asustada topándose con Rebekah.

¿Cuándo había llegado ahí?

Las manos le sudaban, sus llaves resbalaron hasta el suelo y notó, que algo más caía, su dignidad, su orgullo, tenía miedo y no le importaba mostrarlo, intentó apartar a Klaus con ambas manos pero el chico la agarró con fuerza y con la ayuda de su novia la paralizaron.

\- Eres una maldita bastarda...estabas más guapa calladita, no solo vas a llegar tarde, te voy a marcar de por vida -dijo con furia, la chica ahogó una exclamación notando como algo se clavaba en su estómago.

Cerrando los ojos por ansiedad un ruido sordo la alentó a abrirlos, encontrándose a un chico de ojos miel y sonrisa perfecta.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -oye su voz a la distancia como si en vez de estar ahí con ella estuviera a cientos de kilómetros, sonríe o por lo menos eso cree pero acaba cerrando los ojos de forma involuntaria- ¡Eh!

El chico lleva sus manos al cuerpo de la chica para que no se golpee la cabeza, mira por todos lados descubriendo que la pareja huye a toda prisa, desesperado y maldiciendo en voz alta comprueba el estado de la muchacha.

Tiene una herida en un costado.

\- Oh, no, no, no…

_Enero 2015_

Kol salió de la escuela con una sonrisa en los labios, había aprobado su examen de química con la mejor nota de la clase a ese ritmo podría optar por una beca en condiciones para el curso siguiente pero claro, para eso debía tomar este mismo ritmo todos los días hasta final de año, con ganas de celebrar su nota decidió dirigirse a la zona de secundaria a esperar a esa brujita que siempre le ayudaba a estudiar.

Kol Buzolic era uno de los mejores atletas y artistas de la escuela pero cuando se trataba de estudiar o ligar era todo un caso perdido, en lo segundo, se suponía que con su mero atractivo y labia debería tener todas las mujeres que quisiera pero le perdía las ideas de encontrarse con alguien que le hiciera tanto daño como le hizo su anterior y última novia Bonnie Bennet desde ese último rechazo pasó página, literalmente, no volvería a estar con ninguna mujer nunca más.

Pero ahí estaba Davina Claire, la única chica que había atravesado esas barreras por lo menos en el sentido de amistad, Davina o brujita como él la llamaba era una chica fuerte, decidida e incluso un poco inmadura pero en muy poco tiempo se había convertido en su protegida, la acompañaba a casa todos los días, iba con ella a todas partes y nadie podía atreverse a hacerle ningún daño porque entonces tendría problemas, muy serios, como Klaus Mikaelson, que estuvo en el hospital una semana entera por un accidente de escaleras. Un accidente decía medio en broma Kol cada vez que Davina le preguntaba si el había tenido algo que ver, el siempre decía lo mismo "Es el karma, brujita, el karma"

Pero no era así, porque la semana siguiente Rebekah, la novia de Mikaelson tuvo un accidente en la peluquería, en vez de mechas claras le echaron tinte negro, durante más de un mes la llamaron la gótica.

"El karma…"

Pero no era así, el tenía la culpa de ambas cosas, tiró por las escaleras a Mikaelson después de un entrenamiento, no fue nada grave comparado con el mal rato que pasó su amiga y en el caso de Rebekah bueno, su hermano Caleb trabajaba ahí.

Casualidad.

Davina, en cuanto le vió, salió corriendo para lanzarse a sus brazos, él la aceptó encantado dándole una pequeña vuelta en el aire, realmente adoraba a esa chica.

\- Hola brujita, ¿cómo estás?

\- No te hagas el loco Buzolic -le golpeó en la cabeza levemente- Cuéntame ahora mismo que te pasa por esa cabecita tuya.

\- Auch, me has hecho pupa brujita -la tomó de la mano para comenzar a caminar- ¿Qué clase tienes?

Agachó la mirada porque realmente se sentía intimidada.

\- Pensaba saltarme las últimas clases para irme contigo.

Kol se quedó quieto, de mala gana se giró para enfrentarla, ¿estaba hablando en serio? No podía ser cierto, Davina no iba a hacer eso.

\- No, no vas a hacer eso.

\- ¿Por qué no? -se extrañó- Quiero pasar más rato contigo, tampoco es algo tan malo, ¿no?

\- Si es algo malísimo, porque no vas a empezar a suspender por mi, ¡estás en secundaria! Tienes quince años.

\- ¿Y?

\- Que yo tengo diecisiete, no vas a hacer esa tontería -se zafó de su mano- Vete a clase, ahora.

Davina dudó unos segundos, pero al ver la ira en la mirada chocolate de su amigo decidió marcharse porque nadie en la vida y menos él iba a verla llorar por el rechazo de un chico, no, apretó el paso pero se mantuvo firme, prometiéndose en ese momento que sería más fuerte después de clases e iría a enfrentarlo.

_Mayo 2015_

Davina se despidió con dos besos de Marshall, era un chico agradable y durante unos meses estuvieron saliendo, ahora mismo, bueno seguían en la misma línea, salidas por las tardes, estudiar en la biblioteca, ver alguna película o escuchar música, pero nada más, empezaron a salir como amigos en Enero, esa misma mañana donde Claire se prometió así misma no volver a ser una debilucha, pues desde ese día solo había visto a Kol en contadas ocasiones, cuando hablaban por whatsapp o la acompañaba a casa, aunque eso hacía unas semanas que no pasaba.

Marshall le había sustituido en eso también y lejos de sentirse mal por apartar a su mejor amigo se sintió muy bien, su teléfono sonó con fuerza con la canción de Sorry de Clooney, lo sacó comprobando que se trataba de su amiga Monique.

\- Hola Mo, ¿qué pasa? -acababan de verse en la clase de Damon Salvatore no entendía porqué le estaba llamando ahora.

\- No sabes lo que acabo de ver -sonaba emocionada pero una parte de Davina sabía que esa emoción era reflejo de maldad, apartó esa idea tan rápido como vino.- ¡Tía es mega fascinante!

\- A ver dime… -rodó los ojos mientras entraba a su casa, ahora mismo estaba sola ya que sus padres no estaban y su hermano, Josh hacía rato que se había ido a trabajar.

-...se estaba besando con Hope, ¿no es increíble?

\- ¿Quién? Es que acabo de encender la tele y no te he escuchado -se disculpó sabía muy bien que su amiga odiaba que la interrumpiera, se sentó en el sofá y sacó su cuaderno mientras escuchaba los murmullos de su amiga, no estaba sola había alguien más con ella.

\- Kol Buzolic.

La risa de Hope se escuchó perfectamente cuando la línea se quedó en silencio, Davina sintió por primera vez un bloqueo mental, solo escuchaba un pitido de fondo y las risas de sus amigas, bueno de lo que creía que era su amiga.

\- ¿No dices nada? -rió intentando mantener la compostura- "Tu" Kol se estaba besando con mi hermana, ¿eh, perfecta Davina?

\- Adiós tengo cosas que hacer.

Colgó y apagó el teléfono para todo lo que quedaba de tarde, se dejó caer en el sofá y miró el techo buscando ahí las respuestas a sus preguntas, Kol era su amigo por lo menos hasta hacía unos meses, entonces, ¿por qué le afectaba esto? Podría ser mentira y todo, agarró su laptop y comprobó por skype si estaba conectado.

"**Hola"-D**

Un simple saludo, miró el reloj de la pantalla, ya estaba enviado y su amigo estaba conectado, por lo tanto no había nada que le impidiera contestarle, se mordisqueó las uñas con fuerzas, para después golpearse mentalmente por esa tontería, ¡vamos hombre, ELLA, nerviosa por un tipo! ¡Ni de coña!

"**Tengo que irme, Davina, hablamos mañana o pasado"-K**

Se quedó noqueada al releer por tercera vez el mensaje, amablemente la estaba mandando a la mierda, ¿verdad? no había otra manera de entender el contexto, no quería hablar con ella y encima el muy idiota seguía conectado.

No se volvieron a hablar.

_Agosto 2015_

Las vacaciones de verano llegaron con la misma fuerza que todos los años pero para Kol, que esta vez tenía novia la cosa era mucho más pesada, no es que no le gustara Hope, claro que le gustaba era una chica guapa, atractiva, sexy y muy dispuesta a todo pero desde que Davina no le dirigía ni la mirada un vacío se instaló en su corazón haciéndose cada vez más y más grande hasta volverle loco, estos meses había tenido la excusa de los exámenes y hasta agosto la excusa de las pruebas de los niveles de idiomas y la academia pero ahora que no tenía nada su cabeza viajaba a mil por hora recordándole lo que había perdido por su estupidez, ¿por qué se había alejado de Davina? Ah sí, porque él era un mierda que no iría a ningún lado pero que tenía la suerte de que su familia tenía dinero, ¿y ella? Ella se merecía mucho más, nunca pensó en distanciarse pero si en poner una barrera, ¿y ahora?

No sabía nada de ella, nada de nada, la había perdido para siempre. Mientras conducía de camino a la casa del lago de la familia de Monique, no podía dejar de pensar que había una probabilidad entre un millón de que ella estuviera allí, pero, Davina nunca fue de fiestas, ¿cierto?

\- Llegamos muy tarde -se quejó Hope mirándose las uñas una vez más.

\- Hope si no te hubieras cambiado por lo menos unas quince veces no tendríamos ese problema.

\- Eh, calma fiera -le cortó.- Para eso es mi familia.

\- Pues eso.

La fiesta estaba en su máximo punto cuando Kol y Hope entraron, el chico perdió de vista a su novia al primer paso ya que al ser una fiesta preparada por ella la mayoría eran sus conocidos, Kol que nunca fue muy sociable-aunque no lo parezca-se quedó un poco más atrás admirando la inmensidad de la casa, los envidiaba, no había vecinos a varios kilómetros por lo tanto no tendrían que dar cuentas a nadie, ni por la música, ni por el alcohol ni por nada.

Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación y como si fuera obra del destino se clavaron en la figura de una muchacha, vestida con un traje rosa y un peinado extravagante pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su sonrisa, una perfecta y brillante sonrisa, sus labios finos de color rosa brillaban con luz propia, sin darse cuenta Kol se vio sonriendo también, era Davina.

Su Davina.

La admiró durante unos minutos sintiéndose protegido por la poca luz y las cientos de personas que estaban en medio, Davina hablaba con alguien y parecía incluso divertirse, Kol sintió que algo crecía en su interior, se sentía orgulloso, feliz, radiante hasta que vio como las manos de la chica se enredaban en el cuello de un muchacho y lo besaba.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue a cámara lenta, Kol perdió por unos segundos el control sobre su cuerpo, porque lo único que sentía era una ira hirviendo en su interor, derritiendo cualquier fragmento de sentido común que hubiera en su cabeza, corrió hasta la pareja, la sangre se le agolpaba en los oídos y sin pensarlo se lanzó contra el chico al cual reconoció al segundo, le pegó un puñetazo.

\- ¡Kol! -la voz de Davina le sacó de su ensoñación y es entonces cuando tuvo claro lo que estaba haciendo, una parte de él se sintió mal, ¿a qué había venido eso? ¡Había puesto en ridículo a su amiga! pero la otra parte, la parte que le había estado torturando desde enero se sintió orgulloso y por más doloroso y patético que sonara fue esa parte la que tomó el control de la situación al ver la ira en los ojos de su amiga- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡Apártate!

\- ¡No! -gritó, su voz sonó ronca y apagada pero no le importó, al ver que la ira de los ojos de su amiga se trasladaba a todo su cuerpo avanzó un poco más- ¡He dicho que no! ¡Tu te vienes conmigo ahora!

\- ¡No me voy a ir a ninguna parte, gilipollas! -le pegó un empujón con todas las fuerzas que tuvo, la gente se reunía alrededor de la pareja que seguía discutiendo- ¡Que me sueltes mamón!

\- No pienso soltarte, grita lo que quieras -en un momento de despiste Kol la había tomado de la cintura, ahora Davina estaba cargada contra su hombro, peleando y luchando para soltarse, Marshall hacía rato que había desaparecido por lo que la chica no tenía ninguna posibilidad de zafarse de esta.

Kol intentó salir de la fiesta pasando por delante de la multitud y aguantando los golpes de su amiga, no le importaba nada de lo que dijera, no pensaba que ningún chico se le acercara para nada, ni siquiera para ser amigos, sonaba a un cavernícola, a un animal pero es que no podía pensar con claridad con la imagen de ese chico besando sus labios, ¡sus labios! No, eso empeoraba todo razonamiento.

Al salir al patio trasero, donde solo había unas dos personas la soltó en el suelo, Davina retrocedió todo lo que pudo, se sentía un poco mareada pero no dejó que la confusión o el mareo se reflejaran en sus ojos.

\- ¡Te odio cabrón petulante! -se lanzó contra él, golpeándole en el pecho, Kol no hizo nada para defenderse- ¡Idiota, gilipollas, maldito, cabronazo de mierda, gilipollas…!

\- Te repites brujita…-susurró tomándola de las manos, por un momento Davina se perdió en la intensidad de la mirada de Kol pero solo necesitó recordar lo que acababa de hacer para recuperar sus ideas de venganza, se zafó con fuerza, perdió el equilibrio en el último segundo, Kol intentó ayudarla pero fue demasiado tarde, la fuerza de la gravedad pudo con ambos y cayeron de espaldas a la piscina.

Ambos sumergieron, tomando aire con fuerza, totalmente mojados y con un público a su alrededor, Davina avanzó hasta Kol para intentar ahogarlo, estaba cansada, irritada, había sido el peor año de su vida, y ahora aparecía Kol para romper todos sus esquemas de nuevo, ¿es que no había tenido suficiente? sintiendo las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas le golpeó con más fuerza si era posible.

\- Davina…

La chica continuó golpeándolo inútilmente, sintiendo como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a desaparecer, sollozó en voz alta, mientras Kol seguía repitiendo su nombre, no le importaba, solo quería acabar con esto, necesitaba saber qué quería el chico de ella porque hacía esto.

\- ¡Davina! -gritó furioso, y sin pensarlo tomó sus labios con pasión, la chica ante la sorpresa se quedó paralizada, solo fue un beso, un roce sin importancia pero que ambos sintieron como el mejor beso de sus vidas, la descarga eléctrica que sintieron en su primer encuentro se intensificó con fuerza, marcando un antes y un después.

_Mayo 2017._

Las clases finalizaron por la mañana debido a un incidente en la clase de química, Davina acompañada de Hayley y Rose salieron al exterior, hacía poco que había sido el cumpleaños de Davina, y las tres habían celebrado los diecisiete a lo grande yendo juntas a un local de la avenida, el Local Bourbon, y aunque Davina hacía poco que lo había dejado con Tom Avery, un par de años mayor que ella, la había sentado bien cambiar un poco de aires.

\- Dime, Hayley ¿qué tal con Elijah?

\- Bien, llevamos un mes juntos -sonrió triunfante- Celeste ya nunca será un problema.

\- Choca esos cincos lobita -Davina iba abstraída desde hacía un buen rato concentrada en la pantalla de su teléfono- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

Iba a decir que nada cuando Hayley le arrebató el teléfono, Davina intentó quitárselo pero Rose la sostuvo con fuerza, eran sus amigas y nunca en el tiempo en que se conocían la había visto así, tan mal.

\- "He vuelto a la ciudad, ¿nos vemos, brujita?" -sonrió- ¿Quién es Kol?

\- No será el mismo Kol -soltó de repente Rose la cual la conocía desde el año pasado y por lo tanto sabía perfectamente de quién estaban hablando, Davina sintiéndose descubierta agachó la cabeza, las cosas con Kol nunca estuvieron bien, durante el verano de sus quince estuvieron tonteando y peleando, en el curso la cosa fue empeorando ya que le dieron la oportunidad de irse a una universidad de Londres y él no dudó en irse.

La abandonó, sin un aviso y sin nada.

\- ¿Quién es Kol? -seguía preguntando Hayley sin comprender, pero las dos chicas siguieron discutiendo por qué no debería ir a esa cita.

_Septiembre 2018_

\- ¿Puedes calmarte Davina? -le preguntó por enésima vez Josh, iban conduciendo con rumbo a la universidad de Withmore, no era como Harvard pero estaba muy bien para una alumna sobresaliente como Davina.

\- No puedo.

\- Vas a comenzar una nueva etapa cariño, no es nada malo…

\- Lo sé, lo sé -se repitió todo el trayecto, hace dos años que no hablaba ni veía a Kol, de vez en cuando recibía algún mensaje pero poco más, sabía por su hermano, Caleb que había comenzado unas prácticas en una editorial de Atlanta pero no sabía mucho más, estaba claro que había evitado pisar la zona desde ese día.

_Julio 2019_

\- ¡Tengo el trabajo! ¡Es mío Caleb! -vitoreó por teléfono Kol en mitad de la avenida principal, por fin había conseguido una plaza fija en una de las mejores editoriales de la zona de Nueva Orleans, ¡volvía a casa! No se lo creía aún- No, no puedo decirte dónde aún, es una sorpresa…

\- ¿Y cuando empiezas?

\- El mes que viene.

_Agosto 2019_

Davina paseaba por las calles de Nueva Orleans con su móvil, empezaba sus prácticas en una pequeña empresa de diseño gráfico, que trabajaba en la edición de una editorial muy importante, en septiembre por lo que no podía dejar de pensar que haría o diría cuando estuviera allí o si las cosas podían ponerse feas o si ella la cagaria en el algún momento, seguía tan sumida en sus cosas que no se dio cuenta de donde estaba hasta que escuchó su voz, por un momento se quedó paralizada, sin comprender si de verdad estaba pasando, alzó la cabeza y ahí estaba, Kol, el único hombre que había destrozado su corazón dos veces, ahí, delante suya con un grupo de personas.

Quería irse y no mirar atrás pero durante unos minutos vio imposible esa acción, llevaba años sin ver a Kol, sin oír su voz o su risa no es como si pudiera darse la vuelta y negar eso, le era imposible, pero justo cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de una pelirroja que lo acompañaba se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr sin darse cuenta de que el chico la había visto.

_Septiembre 2019._

\- Hoy vienen nuevos becarios -le informó Sage a Kol y a Lorraine- Tu guapa te encargas de los nuevos editores mientras que tu, Kol, cariño te haces cargo de los traductores y diseñadores.

\- ¡No es mi especialidad! -se quejó cerrando su tablet - ¿Porque yo?

\- Hazme caso cariño, te quieres encargar de los diseñadores...y los traductores -comentó la pelirroja ganándose una mirada asesina del chico.

Kol caminó despreocupado hasta el despacho de su jefe, donde le presentaría a los nuevos becarios, no dio ni dos pasos cuando reconoció la figura delgada de Davina, hacía unos meses que la había visto y ahí estaba, al alcance de su mano, paralizado miró por todos lados, buscando a Sage, tenía que haber sido ella, era la única de sus amigos que sabía su verdadera historia, esa maldita lo había hecho aposta.

Suspiró, si una vez se equivocó con Davina en estos meses lo iba a compensar.

\- Buenos días -comentó sonriente, el rubio lo saludó con un gesto mientras que Davina, paralizada no decía nada- Hola brujita.

_Marzo 2019._

Davina salió de su puesto de trabajo con los ojos rojos e hinchados por pasar demasiadas horas tras la pantalla de su ordenador y por más que lo intentaba el diseño no estaba como se imaginó en su primer momento, era perfeccionista, si, lo sabía y lo aceptaba por eso buscaba siempre dar lo mejor de sí misma, agarró su chaqueta y salió al estacionamiento y una vez más se sorprendió al reconocer la figura de Kol parado al lado de su auto.

No debería estar sorprendida.

\- ¿Otra vez? -bufó exasperada.

El chico se encogió de hombros en estos meses había luchado contra todo para poder ganarse de nuevo su amistad e incluso le había explicado sus mayores miedos, que ella se perdiera por culpa de él pero aún así las cosas no estaban del todo bien básicamente porque Davina no se fiaba de él, por lo que Kol se había conformado con lo poquito que le daba, se metió dentro del coche con ella, y mientras conducía lo pensó mejor.

\- Davina.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que te amo -la chica frenó de golpe dándose de bruces casi con el auto de al lado, le miró con los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que te amo.

_Julio 2019._

Literalmente Davina no podía vivir sin estar cerca de Kol, en ese tiempo el chico se le había pegado a la piel, y ahora, que llevaba un mes sin verle se estaba volviendo loca en su apartamento, vale que tampoco era tanto tiempo y que ambos pasaban más tiempo separados que juntos ya que se negaba en rotundo a aceptarle en su vida pero ahora, ni siquiera se veían ni un momento y eso la estaba volviendo loca.

Tras recoger su casa unas veinte veces y de llamar a sus amigas para quedar algún día se dejó caer en la cama resignada.

Agarró el teléfono, y buscó entre sus contactos su número, llevaba sin llamarle mucho más tiempo pero aún así le mandó un mensaje.

"**¿Puedes venir?"-D**

"**No hasta que reconozcas que me echas de menos ;)"-K**

Se quedó quieta un segundo con el dedo para escribir, el muy cerdo lo había echo aposta, había esperado hasta ese momento para echarselo en cara, lanzó el teléfono lejos.

_Agosto 2019._

Caminó por el centro comercial, había quedado con Rose para comprar y hablar de sus cosas pero por lo que veía su amiga se estaba retrasando tras comprobar su teléfono por segunda vez se dejó caer en un banquito y ahí fue cuando lo vio.

Kol y Rose hablando muy animadamente.

Se fue.

Y fue ese día cuando sintió que la sangre le hervía y que los celos surgían con fuerza, vale, fue el día en que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de Kol Buzolic.

_Septiembre 2019._

Davina pasó por la oficina de la editorial para recoger sus prácticas cuando vio a Kol hablando muy animadamente con una chica que no conocía de nada, los celos volvían a hacer apto de presencia pero ella decidió que lo mejor era ignorarlos.

Tras recoger sus cosas caminó hasta la salida cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, otra vez, con la sonrisa burlona de Kol.

Quiso matarlo.

\- Eres cabezota.

\- ¿Por qué? -se paró, cansada de tanta tontería- A ver, esta vez ¿qué he hecho?

\- Me has hecho esperar muchos meses y ni siquiera hoy vas a reconocerlo -rió acercándose a ella, pero esta vez Davina no se alejó permaneció ahí.

\- ¿Reconocer qué?

Kol se acercó aún más.

\- Que estás loca de celos por Rose...por Mary…

\- ¿¡Qué!? -se apartó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, ¿tan obvia era o es que lo tenía planeado? - No te acerques a mi, idiota.

Intentó irse pero Kol le cortó el paso poniéndose en medio, entre la salida y ella, la chica lo fulminó con la mirada un momento pero la sonrisa burlona de su amigo había dado paso a una mirada mucho más intensa, asustada pero al mismo tiempo abrumada retrocedió.

\- ¿No te das cuenta...que me estoy volviendo loco…? Estar lejos de ti...me está matando...poco a poco…

\- Ya sabes lo que se siente…

\- Tu nunca has sentido esta ansiedad, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que días es hoy…

\- ¿Qué? Estás mal Kol…

\- Por ti, estoy mal por ti, brujita, estoy enamorado de ti y tu también y te niegas, ¿¡por qué!?

\- ¡Tu no sabes nada de mis sentimientos Buzolic! No te atrevas a juzgarme -le amenazó pero a Kol eso no le importó, tras susurrar algo inaudible la tomó del brazo con fuerza tirando de ella y besó sus labios con ferocidad, al principio era un beso, pero en cuanto ambos sintieron la descarga eléctrica correr por su cuerpo se dejaron llevar, Davina rompió su barreras unos segundos y tiró con fuerza del cabello del chico para poder besarlo con más intensidad, sus lenguas como puras conocidas lucharon por tomar el control, durante unos minutos solo eran ellos dos, Kol y Davina.

Pero el tiempo se agotó, ambos se separaron para tomar aire.

\- Feliz aniversario.

\- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? -bufó al recuperar el control de su respiración, lo que más odiaba era vez que el chico tenía mucho mejor aspecto que ella.

\- Hoy hace cuatro años que nos conocemos...y quiero seguir cumpliendo aniversarios contigo…

\- No son cuatro son…

\- No importa -le cortó con un beso- Porque te amo, porque no hay nada ni nadie que pueda decirme lo contrario Davina, te amo con locura…

Davina no supo qué decir en ese momento porque su cabeza no estaba para pensar en nada por lo que, en ese momento se dejó llevar por Kol como hizo hace cinco años, dejarse llevar por la alegría que derrochaba o por sus sonrisas ya más tarde se arrepentiría de montarse en esa locura sin frenos.

* * *

**_FIN._**

* * *

**_El FIN es el principio de muchas historias de amor..._**

* * *

_¡Hola a todos con esta nueva locura de un solo episodio! Es mi primer fic de esta pareja que aunque sé que no existe a mi me enamoran, ¿a vosotros no?_

_Ah, se me olvidaba **este fic, al igual que el de "Hope" participan en un Reto**, si os han gustado alguna de estas dos historias o ambas no olvidéis votarme el día 1 de septiembre, para más información un mensaje o un review, h**ay muchas más historias participando y seguro os encantarán.**_

* * *

_¡Gracias!_


End file.
